


Unleashed

by ljmaystrader



Series: Bound/Unbound [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Dom/sub, Ember is a good Dom, Leashes, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Strip Tease, but thats at the end and you dont have to worry about it much, except when he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljmaystrader/pseuds/ljmaystrader
Summary: Ember will finally receive his reward from Rain. But at what cost?This is told in Rain's first person point of view, opposite from the previous installment.





	Unleashed

‘Oh fucking hell, I am fucked,’ I thought as I huffed and puffed against Ember’s hot shoulder. I kissed his skin anywhere I could plant my lips. His hellish mouth was more than I had bargained for tonight, and was more than fulfilling. I kissed the delicate spot just in front of his ear.

“Pet, I’m not sure I can get it back up so soon. You were absolutely amazing taking my dick in your mouth like that,” I shivered again relishing in the afterglow. “You sucked me bone dry tonight.”

Ember chuckled darkly in response. ‘Oh fuck,’ I thought to myself. In the smallest corner of my mind I could have sworn I felt my dick twitch.

“Oh, love,” Ember started. He must have gained his wits about him because his demeanor had done a complete 180. “I’m not concerned on whether or not you can get it up,” he untangled my hand from its resting place on his shoulder and slid it slowly down over his spit-slicked chest, down further over his lean abs, and dipped across the sprinkling of hair below his navel. He maneuvered his fingers so that his hand was clenched around mine, and that mine was firmly wrapped around his rock hard cock. “I’m already good to go.”

I couldn’t stop the moan that escaped from deep in my chest. That’s it. I was done for. I became putty in his hands.

He removed his hand from mine and tucked his finger into the blindfold he was still wearing and slipped it off. The unbridled lust was unmistakable. This man was about to devour me whole; well, not that he hadn’t already, hah. He flung the silky blindfold somewhere off to the side. He wore a smirk that was hard to place, but was certainly mischievous. He slithered his hands up his own sides and rose to his feet. My hand that was still gripping his cock slid off of him and fell into my own lap. Ember was always a showman, and I was absolutely awestruck.

He swayed his hips and shoved his hands up to his hair and flipped it out. I was too mesmerized by the enormous bulge that his boxers could scarcely contain when he leaned down in a fluid motion and snapped something around my neck. This sneaky little shit just put the damn collar on me. I went to reach up and take it off when he scooped up the leash and with a wicked grin he yanked on it. I sprawled out and landed face first, unable to brace myself. 

Ember snickered before crouching down in front of me. The dastardly grin still smeared across his face. A surge of heat flushed my cheeks and I wasn’t sure if it was from anger or arousal. I pushed myself up on all fours and narrowed my eyes defiantly at him. 

“I see you know what is expected of you at least. I’m so very glad you take directions so well,” he sneered. I decided it was anger I felt now, laced with embarrassment. I enjoyed letting the fire ghoul take the reins on occasion, but I was still allowing him to do so. This was slightly uncharted territory and I am not sure I liked it just yet. He jerked again on the leash, still a little too hard, and the leather dug into the back of my neck as I struggled to keep up his pace. I may have been taller, but it meant nothing when that bastard wanted something; he could move across the entire length of the church in damn near two minutes if he knew someone had gotten him those damn little almond cookies from the bakery he liked so much. Meanwhile, I still was coming down from my high and a slight bit wobbly on my legs.

He practically dragged me across the bedroom of my chambers and I was confused as he walked me by the bed and even the old worn leather sofa. Why was he going away from where he was going to bend me over? Why was he reaching for my doorknob? My doorknob… why… what the fuck… oh no. No. No, no, no. I wanted to speak up and against this, but my voice was dead even before I could get the thought formed. There was a familiar pang of heat swirling in my gut. I had an idea of where he was taking me, but I only prayed to Satan below that no one else would be in the hallway, or worse, in the communal showers.

He didn’t say anything as he opened the door and lead me out before pulling it closed behind us. He still had that evil smirk plastered on his features and I wanted nothing more than to smack it right off of him. I was already thinking of future punishments for this transgression. I must have not been moving fast enough for his liking because he swiftly came to a halt and I stopped before I hit his long legs.

“I know you don’t like it when I’m too rough on you Rain. Don’t make me drag you down this hallway. I want to save the rough shit for when I go to claim your ass in a few moments,” he sounded bored. Flippant almost. But he still wore that damn smirk as he examined his neatly shaped claws.

‘Well fuck, if you have better shit to go and do…’ I mused. It must have shown across my features because he flicked his eyes flicked over my body and he licked his sharp teeth. The heat swarmed my gut and began its decent into my groin. Goddamn this was humiliating. ‘And you fucking like it…’ 

My cheeks flushed a deep scarlet for sure. Ember had no shame and this was well known. He would constantly go around the ghouls’ quarters half clothed or nearly naked, much to the chagrin of the ghoulettes. I, on the other hand… 

It no longer mattered because here I was, the usually reserved water ghoul being led by a fire ghoul, on a fucking leash down the goddamn hallway, to go get my ass rawed in the fucking showers.

“Fuck me,” I thought as I felt my cheeks burning, absolutely on fire with humiliation and embarrassment now.

“Oh, trust me, pet. I fucking will, and the entire hallway might hear you too, so, sorry in advance on that one,” he stated gleefully, not sorry at fucking all. I thought I had just thought the words, not actually said them aloud. My ears were probably flushed now too. He started down the hall again and I managed to keep pace by his side, whether it was from Ember slowing his movements for me, or I began to just get behind this- whatever it was.

The ghouls on this floor all shared a large communal bathroom, which had been renovated along with the rest of the dormitories in the building. It was once used to house some of the first siblings of sin at the church grounds after the church itself was not large enough to occupy them. Now they were the ghouls’ quarters. Of course there were private toilets and such, but there was also a large wall of showers that while they were separated with frosted glass in between them, they had no real doors. Whether it was an oversight or what, no one really knew. Perhaps they all thought that ghouls didn’t care about that sort of thing.

He tugged a bit insistently on the leash as we neared the bathrooms, and ducked inside the door to the left. The opposite one was the ghoulettes powder room and joined bathroom and I assume they would be pretty pissed off to walk in in the middle of the night and catch two ghouls fucking on their nice floor poufs. 

With little hesitation he yanked upwards on the leash and took up the slack in one hand and grabbed at my collar with the other. He rounded on me and slammed me into the nearest surface, which was the sink counter. Ember was all hands and teeth and tongue, biting and kissing and licking and grabbing anywhere he could land on. Though he was small in stature he more than made up for that with his strength. He scooped me up by my ass and plopped me unceremoniously down onto the counter and crashed his lips to mine. Our teeth clicked together, my lip caught between them. I whimpered into the smaller ghouls mouth and laced my lingers back through his long hair once more. There were prangs of desire deep within my belly now, and I craved release again with each passing swipe of Ember’s forked tongue.

He pulled back, rearing his head like a goddamn stallion, flicking his hair from his face and disentangling my hold on him. His eyes were glazed with lust, pupils blown wide. He looked at me as a predator ready to devour his prey. My chest heaved with labored breaths. Ember raked his clawed hands up my sides and brought them together up my chest, stopping at my neck. I thought he may remove the leather collar at this point, but no, instead he ripped my button up shirt apart and sent little black plastic buttons clattering in every direction. It was too fucking hot seeing him like this for me to protest at my ruined shirt.

He clicked his teeth together at the sight of my pale bare chest. Immediately he seized my pierced nipple between his lips and flicked his forked tongue over it enthusiastically. My eyes rolled back into my head as my own head tilted back until it met the glass mirror. I couldn’t stop the string of breathy moans that escaped my lips if my life depended on it. I brought my shaky hand up to his head to stroke his hair away from his face, but Ember snatched it away and slammed it onto the counter. He bit my nipple ring between his teeth and pulled away deliciously slow. His fiery eyes turned up to meet mine.

“No,” he growled at me and went back to flicking the metal ring. He brought his other hand upwards and pinched and rolled the opposite nipple between his thumb and index finger. I groaned and rolled my hips trying to create any sort of friction between us. He snickered huskily and licked over my nipple once more before sinking his sharp teeth into the flesh of my pectoral just above it. 

“Oh, fuck… fu-ugh,” I groaned, turning my head to where my cheek pressed into the cold glass, my breath sending puffs of fog across it. He had never marked me before. Bitten, to be sure, but never with the intent on actually leaving lingering reminders of his claiming. I whined and panted his name. He released my skin and I chanced a look down at the mark. It was already a deep burgundy, leaning towards purple and bright angry teeth marks. He hadn’t broken the skin, but there was a still trace of blood. 

Oh! His tongue, it’s from when he clipped his tongue on my fang. I followed the trail of thought to his mouth where lines of dried blood met fresh. His lips were beautifully swollen and begged me to crash mine into them. I wasn’t thinking clearly in my hazy mind, and that’s exactly what I did. 

I swiftly shoved my face into his and took him by surprise. Ember lost his balance and we tumbled onto the floor with me landing on top of him. I kissed him with growing ardor and desperation. He regained his senses and rolled himself on top of me and once more reclaimed my hands and slammed them into the cold hard tiles above my head. He bucked his hips madly against mine. Our mouths gnashing together barely contained the vicious moans emitting from us both. 

He was the one to break the sloppy kiss. He panted breathlessly against my face. 

“Ra-in…,” he crooned. “You will submit to me,” he licked my lip as he gazed into my half lidded eyes. His hips rolled and ground into mine. I dug my feet into the floor and bucked my hips up at him to try and leverage him off, I needed to strip the remaining barrier of clothing from between us but Ember held fast. He picked up my hands and slammed them harder into the tiles. “Rain,” he reiterated. My fingers tingled with delicious sprigs of pain.

“You,” he maneuvered so he could hold both of my wrists with one hand. “Will submit,” Ember continued as his free hand traced down my face with a claw, leaving a thin angry red line in its wake. He clenched my jaw in his grip then and sharply turned my head to the side so he could lean in closer, “to me,” he snarled in my ear. He punctuated his point with a quick thrust of his hips. A full body shudder wracked my body.

“Now, if you promise to be good, I’ll get up from you and we can continue somewhere a bit more comfortable than the fucking cold ass floor,” he growled. I didn’t need to see his eyes to know that they were flicked with orangey embers. I could hear them in his voice. I moaned and nodded at him. 

“Say it!” he hissed through his teeth.

“I…,” I swallowed thickly, my mouth very dry suddenly. “I-I’ll be good.”

“Good choice, Rain,” he smirked at me. He leapt up from straddling me and took the chained leash and pulled upwards on it gently. Slowly I rose from my prone position and began to stand up. I swayed and he caught me by the waist, making sure I was alright to stand on my own before he let go and walked us into the showers.

He turned me around and sat across from me. Ember eyed me up and down, sizing me up once more. I could feel my cheeks flush again. I clasped my hands behind me as I would as if I were standing in front of an upper clergy member as was proper protocol. I couldn’t meet his eyes. The blush burned hotter.

“Strip,” he commanded.

“w-what?”

“You heard me. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“Strip? Like… you just want me to take my clothes off or?” I turned my head hoping to Satan he wasn’t expecting me to do an honest to god strip tease for him. He cackled in response. Fuck me.

“What do you think?” that goddamn smirk again. I was going to absolutely fuck that smirk right off of his stupid arrogant face the next possible chance I had. He pulled the leash and I stepped closer to him. He kept on until I was practically straddling his lap. “Go on,” he murmured, patting my hip reassuringly. 

I growled in embarrassing annoyance as I rolled my hips and swayed making an imaginary figure-eight on his lap with my pelvis a few times. I closed my eyes and placed my hands on his bare shoulders for support as I sat directly on his lap now, with my knees to either side of his hips on the bench to further brace myself. I shrugged my shoulders out of the ruined shirt and pushed my chest out. Embers cock strained at his boxers and against my ass, I ground down against him as I slithered one arm around his neck and tugged at the fabric to pull it slowly down and off my loose arm. Once freed from the fabric sleeve, I walked my clawed fingers up his bare skinned stomach and chest, tweaking his nipple on the way up. I curled my finger underneath his chin and tilted his head back so he could look directly up at me. All the while, I never stopped rolling my hips seductively.

I licked his bottom lip before softly pressing my own lips to his. I slowly deepened the kiss as I removed my arm from his neck and rolled the black button up off my body entirely. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled his hot body against mine. He groaned at the skin to skin contact and brought his arms up to mine to embrace me as well. I pulled back from the heavy kiss, breathless. I slipped from off his lap now, and ran my hands down his arms as I took a step back. I angled my foot and spun on my heel, swaying my hips rhythmically as if listening to some unheard music play somewhere. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I don’t know how much longer I could do this.

My pants were still undone from earlier activities, I have no idea how I haven’t accidentally lost them before now. I suppose it was a good thing my pants were normally a little too tight anyway.

I hooked a finger into the two belt loops of the back of my black slacks and began to tug them down slowly over my ass and hips. I had worn no underwear so there was nothing being left to the imagination now. I arched my back and peeled the stretchy fabric down my long legs, giving him quite the view as I did so. I stepped out of my pants and kicked them to the side as I turned to face him now. Ember was steadily stroking his dick and absolutely hanging on my every movement. He had already discarded his boxers I noted. ‘Must have done that the second I turned around,’ I thought to myself. A small smile played coyly on my lips.

“What now?” I asked. 

He leapt up and crashed his body into mine again, forcing me to bend down as he pelted me with feverish kisses. We stumbled backwards until my back landed against something cold and hard. I grunted at the force but he didn’t stop. His hands roamed all over my body and then around me as if he was searching for something. He slapped my arm out of the way as he continued to grope around. I looked down at him as he continued to nip and kiss at my neck. 

“Ember what-,” there was a spray of cold water that splashed down at us and stole my words from me.

“EMBER, WHAT-!” I shivered and he flipped us to where he was taking the brunt of the cold water. He placed his hands onto my cold chest and gently pushed some of his element into me and warmed me from the inside out.  
“Shhh, just give it a bit of time ok? It’ll warm up, promise,” he said as he peppered kisses on my skin. “Until then, just feel me, I’ll be warm enough for the both of us.”

The fire ghoul stepped closer and closed any space left between us as he pressed his warm body onto mine. Water droplets had formed on his eyelashes and he looked up at me with warmth and care in his dark eyes. “See?” He smiled genuinely, almost as if he had totally forgotten that I still had a cold ass metal chain leash attached to a collar still around my neck.

“Can I take this off?” I brought my hand up and pointed at the band of leather.

“Oh! Shit, sorry, yeah,” he quickly moved up to undo the buckle and flung the collar and leash to the side. It clattered to the floor somewhere near my pants. “That was probably really cold too, sorry.” 

Ember resumed rubbing his heated hands over my slender naked chest even though the water was warming up around us. I took his face between my palms and planted an open mouth kiss on his lips so he would stop talking. I slithered my tongue over his and moaned into his mouth. I arched my body and pushed against him trying to take back control now that the collar was off of me. I attempted at least.

The fire ghoul used the momentum against me and pivoted on his heels and forced me back against the opposing frosted glass wall. He pressed his hips to mine and shoved my shoulders back harshly, effectively pinning me to the wall. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” he growled “I haven’t gotten my reward yet, and I’m not about to let you have all the goddamn fun tonight, Rain,” Ember tilted his head up to glare at me. I really thought I would have the upper hand, but it appears that I was slowly succumbing to his lustful spell.

He dug into my shoulders with his claws and rolled his hips sinfully against my own. His throbbing cock was warmer than the water as it pressed against my thigh. 

“I’m going to let go, you’re going to stay right here, ok?” Ember dragged his claws down my shoulder and over my chest and looped one through my nipple ring and gave a sharp tug. I winced in pain as I hissed through gritted teeth. I nodded in understanding. He was still standing there when I opened my clenched eyes, his eyebrow arched at me.

“I’ll stay here,” I whimpered, turning to face away from him.

“Good boy,” I could hear the grin on his lips as he snaked his tongue over my non-pierced nipple and spoke. “Get yourself nice and fucking wet for me, yeah?” he bit down on my nipple. I pushed my half-mast cock against his hip and moaned.

Ember stepped away from me then, and snapped his teeth at me, all the while grinning. He turned and walked towards the direction of the linen closet, but I couldn’t be sure because of the frosted glass of the shower stall. There were no doors really to the stalls, none of us really knew why or if it was just supposed to be that way or a design oversight. I turned and shook my head to clear the thought. Instead I focused on just standing under the fall of the hot water. I closed my eyes and ran my claws through my hair and swiped over my face a few times. I’m sure he had littered my face with cum-and-blood-stained kisses.

I missed the soft wet footsteps as Ember approached. I jumped as he wrapped an arm around my waist and nipped my shoulder blade to announce his return. He trailed his fingers down the line of my abs and drew lazy circles in my pubic hair with the tips of his fingers. I groaned and rolled my head around to see him.

“Miss me?” he smirked. I curled my lip and tilted my head down to try to see what he had in his other hand. He brought it around and laid out its contents on the small alcove set into the tiled wall of the shower stall. There were two wash cloths, a bar of soap and a small bottle of what I only hoped was lube. I didn’t grab any, nor was there some in my discarded pants, and I sure as hell was not about to just go at it with just spit and hot water. 

“You get all wet for me, Rainy?” he said, feeling up on my ass. I turned and swatted his hand away. Ember looked a bit confused when I withdrew from him. “Ah, ok then,” he put his hands up, showing his palms to me in defense. “You clearly don’t want this fat cock in you just yet, that’s ok.”

“No, it… it isn’t that. I just…” my voice trailed off as I whined and looked a bit uncomfortable. “It’s been a while,” I blushed hard.

Ember was silent for a moment; I could hear nothing but the sound of my own pulse thundering in my ears and the shower at my back. He burst out laughing. I glared at him and clenched my fists.

“You can’t be fucking serious,” he was nearly doubled over now in a fit of giggles. “You were bent over the fucking table just the other day.”

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest and turned my nose up at him defiantly. “Yeah, and that’s been a while!” I said indignantly, and huffed.

“Aw, Rain, c’mere,” he said holding his arms out, though he was still shaking slightly from trying to stifle his snickers. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my shoulder trying to get me to uncross my arms. I held myself and turned my face the other way.

“Rain,” he cooed at me. Ember was trying to make me come round now by placing feather light kisses along my upper arm and across my collarbone. “Raaaaaiiiinny,” he said in a sing-song manner.

I signed and gave up. I loosened my grip on myself and wrapped my arms around the smaller ghoul before me. “What?”

“I’ll be gentle Rain. Look, I even brought lube. You’ll be fine, just let me warm you up,” he grabbed two handfuls of my ass and squeezed. I groaned at his gentle kneading of my muscles. It really had been a bit since he was buried inside me and I would be lying if I said I didn’t want it.

I sighed. “Ok… ok,” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling as I rested my chin on his shoulder. “How do you want me, Ember?” I moaned in his ear.

“Oh fuck yes that’s what I wanted to hear,” he smacked my ass before digging his fingers into my flesh and massaging me again. He growled in my ear and set his hands firmly on my hips. “Reach behind you and hand me that small bottle, pet.”

I twisted in his hold and picked up the bottle, but it slipped from my watery fingers and I fumbled at catching it before it clattered to the floor of the stall. I quickly bent down and grabbed it up and shoved it onto his chest so I wouldn’t drop it again. He snickered at the display and took it out of my hand.

“Easy there, tiger,” he laughed. I knitted my brows together, my cheeks flushing again. Ember stroked my left cheek with the back of his free hand before gently laying his palm against my right cheek. “It’s ok, pet. I’ll go slow, so don’t worry so much. Let me take care of you alright?” Ember leaned in and gently kissed me. It was a delicate and languid kiss and I melted right into it. He leisurely prodded my lower lip with his forked tongue in an attempt to get me to open my mouth for him, I of course willingly obliged. We stood there for a few moments just soaking each other in and enjoying the steamy water cascading over our bodies.

Ember broke away first and breathlessly instructed me to turn around and brace my hands against the tiled wall. He guided my hands exactly where he wanted them and nudged my legs apart with his knee. He massaged up my arms and over my shoulders, taking his time to help loosen up my nerves. He kissed a line down my spine, slowly crouching down to his knees, and stopped just above the notches at my hipbones. He placed the bottle of lube on the floor and he slid his hands down the sides of my hips and over the tops of my thighs, again kneading the muscles.

“You ok love?” Ember asked, gently stroking my thigh absentmindedly.

My legs were trembling slightly; I swallowed thickly and tried to find the words. They were getting jumbled up in my hazy brain. I licked my lips. “Yesss,” I breathed. He patted my leg, signaling me to spread my legs even further apart. I inched my foot across the floor, not wanting to give up my balance. I was worried my legs would just buckle at any moment.

Ember pressed another kiss to my hipbone before sliding his warm palm across my ass. He gave a firm smack, eliciting a small yelp from me. He rubbed his hand over the spot, before smacking the other side. I gasped and clawed at the cool tiles. 

He ran his hand under the cleft of my ass where it met my thigh and wiggled it slightly causing my ass to jiggle. He snickered and leaned forward to bite it. I moaned at his teeth against my tender skin and arched my back, shoving my ass in his face. He licked over the space he claimed with his sharp fangs and glided his opposite hand between my legs to palm my balls. He massaged them gently and rolled them around his hand. I grunted and doubled down on trying to find any hold in the tiles in front of my face.

Ember nipped at me again before grabbing a handful and spreading my ass. He began to tongue at my entrance. I furrowed my brow and clenched my eyes, groaning. He continued to lap at my hole in soft, gentle strokes of his velvety tongue. 

“Oh, fuck,” my mind completely blanked and I tilted my head forward til it collided with the tile. I don’t even know if it hurt. I just know Ember’s tongue on my asshole felt too goddamn good to care at the moment. The way he swirled his tongue in just the right ways combined with his warm hand on my balls was just too good to even think about anything else. 

He released his hold on my ass cheek and raked his claws down to stroke my taint with his knuckle. My breath hitched in my throat. Ember kept up his ministrations, moaning. The vibrations reverberated deep within my belly and my leg began to shake. I quickly sucked in what felt like a gallon of air and held it, focusing solely on the ghoul behind me. He stopped and pulled back. I whimpered and pushed my ass back towards him. He chuckled.  
“You’re forgetting to breathe, Rain,” he murmured before diving right back in more vigorously. I released my held breath at his command. There was a small smirk playing at my lips.

“I’m s-sorry, Master, you just feel too good, I can’t think straight.”

Ember groaned harshly and pulled back. “What did you just say?” he tugged on my balls.

“I s-said I’m sorry.”

“No, what did you fucking call me?” he dragged the hand that was massaging the area between my balls and asshole up and onto my hip, gripping it firmly.

“Master,” I said lowly and breathily.

“Say it again,” he commanded, smacking my ass.

“Mas-ter!” I called out.

“Fuck yes,” he grabbed a tight hold over my dick now at the base with his thumb and forefinger, his palm cupping my balls. “Say it again. Tell me who fucking owns this ass,” he slapped my ass again to punctuate his statement.

“You do, Master,” I said, my voice raspy. I smiled and bared my fangs at him, even though he couldn’t see them. 

He growled and released my cock and balls. I bit my lip and glanced over my shoulder at him. He had taken up the bottle of lube and popped the cap on it. He squeezed out a generous glob onto his palm and closed his hand into a fist to quickly coat his whole hand. He palmed his cock with his slicked up hand, and grabbed my hip roughly with the other.

“Come towards me,” he instructed. He moved his hand up over my ass and continued up my back and back down onto my hip. He was still stroking himself, I could hear it.

“Wait, Emb- Master. I don’t know that I’m warmed up enough yet,” I worried my lip. “Besides your dick is too big,” I lowered my voice and turned away from him, my cheeks were burning again. I whimpered in anticipation of him trying to make all of his cock fit into my tight hole. 

He stopped moving. I felt the sticky lube on his hand as he placed it gently on my back at the base of my spine. My muscles tensed up.

“Love, it’s ok. I’m here, and I told you I would take care of you,” he leaned over me and kissed my shoulder blade before turning his head and laying his cheek on my steamy skin. “I’m right here, it’s alright.”

I tried to make myself relax into his touch. But I was still nervous. He had been so rough earlier and the fire ghoul was not generally known for taking it easy.

Ember glided his hand down the cleft of my ass and gently massaged the pad of his finger against my hole before slowly inserting the digit. I chewed on the inside of my lip and closed my eyes trying to adjust to the sensation. I never worried about him hurting me or clawing up my insides with his nails because he was so goddamn talented with his fingers. He pushed deeper inside of me and I felt a sinful heat blossom to life inside my belly.

Ember continued in unhurried motions until he felt me begin to push back instinctively on his finger, when he introduced the second one to help stretch me. My head rolled back and my eyes with it. It was a mellow stretch as he added the second finger to the first knuckle, as he did with the first. Neither of us spoke, instead choosing only to listen to the motions and sounds of the other’s body and heavy breathing. 

I leaned up a bit and took a hand off the tiled wall to gently stroke Ember’s face. He in turn leaned into me and smothered me in small kisses until I finally caught him and firmly landed our lips together into a deep and passionate kiss. He moaned into my mouth and stroked my tongue with his. He slid his fingers easily in and out of me now, picking up the pace. He probed with the third finger as our lips continued to smack wetly together. I pushed back against him and he opened my hole up and slipped the third one in effortlessly. I moaned loudly and he drank it down as she kissed me harder. We were both beginning to lose out to the want and desire now. I craved him more than my next breath.

I pulled back to gaze at him though my heavy lidded eyes. “Ember,” I whispered. “Please. I need you.”

The fire ghoul roamed his eyes over me before crashing his lips against mine again. It was needy and filled with yearning. I assume this was his way of telling me he needed me just as much. He removed his fingers from me, and broke the kiss to fumble around the slippery floor of the shower stall to find the discarded lube bottle. He hastily lubed up again and turned me back again to face the wall. His movements were a bit more forceful and harsh than I anticipated and he knocked the breath out of me when he shoved me to bend over.

He slid his length along the cleft of my ass before lining himself up with my entrance. I took a deep breath and braced myself best I could against the shower wall. 

“Are you ready for me, love?” Ember growled. I nodded, but when he didn’t respond, I cast him a sideways glance over my shoulder the best I could.

“Yes, fuck, please,” I whined and wriggled my hips at him in anticipation. He tapped his cock against me a few times before slowly and deliberately taking his time pushing into me, inch by decadent inch. All thoughts left me and my jaw hung open. Ember pulled back until just the very tip of him was left inside before sliding back into me, pushing more of himself into my tight heat. My eyes had rolled to the back of my skull at how absolutely amazing it felt to have his thick cock inside me.

“Please, give me more,” I whined. Ember arched an eyebrow questioningly, and decided to ignore me. He tried to hold a steady pace and to keep his movements gentle until I was used to the size of his well endowed dick. It wasn’t enough. I needed more.

I shoved myself back onto him, forcing him deeper into my ass. He knew what I was aiming for, and angled his hips further away from me. He tilted his head back and re-positioned his feet to give him a better stance. I began to fuck myself on his cock, trying to take from him what I wanted, but Ember latched a hold of me by my hair and yanked my head back.

“I am in control of this ass, and I will fuck you how I fucking please!” he snarled and bucked into my ass, fully driving himself home all the way to the base. I growled deeply in satisfaction. He firmly planted one hand on my hip and dug his claws into my flesh. He held himself steady as I writhed underneath him whimpering and incoherently mumbling.

“Please… please,” I begged, unable to stifle my soft moans. “Please just fucking use me, fucking move, something, anything, please. Please, I need to feel you.”

He groaned and finally gave in. He rolled his hips into mine and pulled back achingly slow. He jolted his hips forward and plunged into me in a snap. The force caused me to stumble a bit. He repeated this a few times; delicately pulling out til just the tip was still barely inside me and plunging forward as his very life depended on bottoming out inside me. My knees were beginning to give out and quake underneath me. Moaning, my head lolled back only to be jerked forward by another sharp thrust. 

Ember pulled out suddenly, grabbed me by my hip and shoulder and spun me around to face him. He smashed our mouths together again in a wet and sloppy kiss. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth between his teeth and nipped it before letting it go. I snarled and delved right back into his mouth, tongue first. He took us a few steps forward until my back hit against the tiled shower wall. He had his palms on either side of my face, but he began to slide them down over my chest and then my abs before roaming back up before curling his claws inward to scratch down my sides.

I broke the kiss to suck in a breath between my teeth. I curled my lips at the slight pain he brought me. I growled and moved back to kiss him; the fire ghoul met me halfway and once more began his assault on my mouth. I felt the rumble of his growling deep within his chest as he hefted me up by my ass.

I chirped in surprise, but Ember just devoured it down with another greedy kiss. I hadn’t even noticed the ghoul had worked his hands down that low until he had already had my legs splayed open on either side of him. I looped my arms around his shoulder and neck trying to alleviate some of my weight from his arms. He needed no help in finding his mark and pushed deeply into my slickened hole. He pulled away from my mouth and trailed a line of hot kisses down my jaw and neck. 

Ember nipped at the crook of my neck before clamping down to lay another mark upon my skin. My breath caught in my throat at the pain as it blossomed from his lips and teeth into my flesh. He began to move into me then, thrusting with as much power as his hips could possibly provide. I groaned in pleasure as he hit that delicate bundle of nerves inside me with each agonizing snap of his hips. I was swallowed whole into the throes of absolute pleasure.

The shower stall echoed our sounds of ecstasy and reverberated them back to our own ears. I could feel my demise coming nearer to the surface and I tried desperately to shove it back down, wanting to last as long as I could hold out for. The demon in front of me howled as he threw his head back wildly. There was fresh blood on his lips and when he brought his gaze back upon me, was positively feral. I shivered and instinctively bared my neck to him in submission.

He took my offering and brought his lips to my neck again, biting down harshly to claim me. I screamed out in pain as he continued to piston into me. The pain mingled together and mixed in with my blood as my balls began to draw up tightly. I tried to speak, tried to warn him I was close to my apex, but I couldn’t. I was utterly lost to his will and dominance. 

He pulled his face away from me; more blood trickled down from his lips. He growled deeply and snapped his teeth at me, curling his lips into a wicked grin. I could do nothing but continue to immerse myself deeper into the pained pleasure he continued to give me. I was his helpless prey. 

Without warning, I cried out, my head sharply tilting back and colliding with the tiles. White hot heat pounded into my vision as I could no longer bear to contain my wails of bliss. I came then, splattering my stomach and his with pearlescent stripes of cum. He gave no hint of stopping or slowing down as he continued to chase after his own orgasm. He was bucking into me wildly, without abandon.

I tried my hardest to hold on, but I was growing limp and unable to hold myself up anymore. His hips stuttered and began to falter. I continued to wail and drown out any other noises, save for the water as it continued to crash down on our naked bodies. 

His head whipped back suddenly as he unleashed a roar from deep within as his orgasm ripped through his lithe frame. He spent himself deep within my ass. I was little more than his fuck toy at this point. I could barely hold my own head up, much less myself, and I slumped forward. He didn’t stop fucking me even after he was well spent. The fire ghoul was far too gone into his unbridled lust. I could only hope I wasn’t going to be torn up and ripped apart at the end.

The fucker had triggered his own heat, and the steam from the shower was going to make sure it spread throughout the rest of the hall.


End file.
